Projector
Projector by Film Brain takes Film Brain's old articles and presents the reviews in video format. These reviews are of preview screenings and/or movies that opened early in the UK. Episodes *Unstoppable (2010) (November 9th, 2010) *The Way Back (2010) (January 9th, 2011) *Henry's Crime (2010) (January 20th, 2011) *John Carpenter's The Ward (January 27th, 2011) *Paul (February 19th, 2011) *Ironclad (March 11th, 2011) *The Resident (March 17th, 2011) *Tomorrow, When the War Began (April 19th, 2011) *Fast Five (April 28th, 2011) *Thor (May 4th, 2011) *Priest (May 7th, 2011) *Attack the Block (May 18th, 2011) *Blitz (May 31st, 2011) *Mother's Day (2011) (June 18th, 2011) *Bad Teacher (June 21st, 2011) *Burke & Hare (August 22nd, 2011) *The Skin I Live In (September 4th, 2011) *A Lonely Place to Die (September 25th, 2011) *Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (September 30th, 2011) *Melancholia (October 8th, 2011) *Footloose (2011) (October 11th, 2011) *Johnny English Reborn (October 12th, 2011) *The Three Musketeers 3D (October 15th, 2011) *Perfect Sense (October 16th, 2011) *We Need to Talk About Kevin (October 26th, 2011) *The Adventures of Tintin - The Secret of the Unicorn (November 2nd, 2011) *Arthur Christmas (November 13th, 2011) *Wuthering Heights/Kill Keith (November 23rd, 2011) *The Awakening (November 24th, 2011) *Justice (2011) (November 26th, 2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (December 13th, 2011) *Haywire (January 19th, 2012) *The Grey (January 26th, 2012) *A Monster in Paris (January 29th, 2012) *Intruders (January 31st, 2012) *Chronicle (February 2nd, 2012) *Journey 2 - The Mysterious Island (February 5th, 2012) *This Means War (February 15th, 2012) *Titanic 3D (February 27th, 2012) *Black Gold (2011) (February 28th, 2012) *The Best Exotic of Marigold Hotel (March 12th, 2012) *Cleanskin (March 17th, 2012) *The Raven (April 7th, 2012) *Bel Ami (April 9th, 2012) *The Cold Light of Day (April 10th, 2012) *Battleship (April 14th, 2012) *The Pirates! (April 27th, 2012) *Marvel's The Avengers (Assemble) (May 2nd, 2012) *Piranha 3DD (May 30th, 2012) *Iron Sky (May 31st, 2012) *2 Days in New York (June 4th, 2012) *Prometheus (June 5th, 2012) *Red Lights (June 20th, 2012) *Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter (June 21st, 2012) *Storage 24 (July 10th, 2012) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (July 11th, 2012) *Top Cat: The Movie (July 18th, 2012) *4.3.2.1. (July 29th, 2012) *Lay on Favorite (August 17th, 2012) *The Dinosaur Project (August 20th, 2012) *The Wedding Video (August 25th, 2012) *Keith Lemon (August 31st, 2012) *Shadow Dancer (September 5th, 2012) *A Few Best Men (September 9th, 2012) *Anna Karenina (September 12th, 2012) *The Sweeney (September 15th, 2012) *Dredd (September 18th, 2012) *Looper (September 26th, 2012) *Maniac Nurses Find Ecstasy (October 6th, 2012) *Sinister (October 10th, 2012) *Paranormal Activity 4 (October 18th, 2012) *Pusher (2012) (October 24th, 2012) *Skyfall (November 2nd, 2012) *On the Road (November 3rd, 2012) *Now is Good (November 12th, 2012) *The Sapphires (November 15th, 2012) *Rust and Bone (November 21st, 2012) *Love Bite (November 22nd, 2012) *Gambit (2012) (November 27th, 2012) *Nativity 2: Danger in the Manger (December 1st, 2012) *Great Expectations (2012) (December 13th, 2012) *Jack Reacher (December 20th, 2012) *Quartet (January 16th, 2013) *So Undercover (January 31st, 2013) *I Give It a Year (February 14th, 2013) *Wild Bill (2012) (February 21st, 2013) *Song for Marion (AKA Unfinished Song) (February 26th, 2013) *Shelter (AKA 6 Souls) (March 3rd, 2013) Links *Projector on TGWTG.com Category:Content Category:Shows Category:TGWTG